


Sleepless flight

by music_is_my_life



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Jaebeom is a great and loving leader, Jingyeom being Jingyeom, M/M, Sleepless, Sleepy Cuddles, but in a cute way so it's ok, i guess, takes place in a plane, they are a bit gross tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_life/pseuds/music_is_my_life
Summary: For once, Yugyeom couldn't sleep in the plane.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Sleepless flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~
> 
> First of all, happy new year! 
> 
> Since I have no idea what I should write here I'm just going to say have fun reading :)

A groan escaped Yugyeom’s lips when he turned around for what felt like the thousandth time. He just couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep in. Usually sleeping on a plane wasn’t that difficult to him. In fact, he could sleep like a log and he sometimes even felt more relaxed than when he slept at home. But it seemed like today wasn’t his lucky day.

He side-eyed Bambam who was snoring gently in the seat right next to his. The nice thing about flying first class was, that they had so much space for themselves. So much space, but still so little to do for entertainment. The games were always the same and he had already watched the movies, that seemed at least a bit interesting a long time ago. Also, the book Yugyeom was reading at the moment was stupidly in his suitcase, on the bottom of the plane. Well done.

Slowly, he was accepting the fact that he wouldn’t be able to find any rest that flight. After five, or maybe even ten, minutes of staring at his sleeping best friend (in a very not creepy way, mind you) he decided to walk around for a bit. After a short stop at the toilet, his feet led him to Jinyoung’s seat, where he found the older engrossed into a novel. 

At first, the older didn’t notice Yugyeom standing beside his seat. Only after a few pages he looked up, brows furrowed as if he was contemplating the plot of the book. He bit his bottom lip gently, rolling it between his teeth. Then his face lit up and he grinned dopily. Yugyeom could only stare at Jinyoung, questioning how someone could be that attractive while reading a book. 

He flinched as a petite flight attendant nudged him gently so she could get past him with her food cart. Apology after apology tumbled from his lips, not noticing her puzzled look.

Jinyoung chuckled behind him.

“I don’t think she understands Korean, silly.”

Yugyeom blinked, not fully registering what Jinyoung had said. After a few seconds it hit him. He turned to the flight attendant, this time apologizing in English. She smiled and told him that it was not a bother in the slightest. Then she went her ways.

Slightly embarrassed, Yugyeom turned towards Jinyoung. He was already watching him with an amused smile adorning his lips and eye whiskers on full display. Oh, how weak Yugyeom was for those whiskers. For Jinyoung in general to be honest. He was glad to call him his boyfriend or else he would have a very, stressful and jealousy filled life. 

“Can’t sleep?”, Jinyoung asked, voice slightly vibrating with worry. 

Yugyeom nodded, “Yeah, I can’t find a comfortable position to sleep in. And Bambam snores.”

Both knew that last part was just a lame excuse for Yugyeom to come to Jinyoung. Yugyeom wondered why he even said it in the first place.

Jinyoung patted the small space next to him. 

“Come here, you big baby.”

Yugyeom made a point of turning away in fake hurt, but Jinyoung was having none of it. Curling his fingers around Yugyeom’s wrist, he gently tugged the younger towards him so that he was standing right in front of him. Yugyeom’s heart rate sped up a bit when Jinyoung curled his arms around his waist, pressing his face against Yugyeom’s stomach. 

“Don’t go, I want you near me,” he mumbled into the soft material of Yugyeom’s hoodie. 

The mood shifted from playful to serious pretty quick.

Yugyeom smiled softly down at the mop of deep brown hair. A bit awkward he bent down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Jinyoung’s head.

“I wouldn’t even dare to think about it.”

“Ok, was that cheesy or just plain teasing?”, Jinyoung asked with a chuckle. Yugyeom only smirked as he poked Jinyoung’s nose affectionately.

“Scoot over, you take up all the space,” Yugyeom complained as he tickled a shrieking Jinyoung out of the comfy nest that the other had built with pillows and blankets. A gentle thud echoed in their plane compartment as Jinyoung not so gracefully fell to the floor. Yugyeom had to press his hand against his nose and lips to stop him from laughing loudly. And waking up the entire aircraft in the process. He prayed silently that no one took notice of whatever the hell they were doing.

Apparently, all members were asleep, or just too unbothered.

Barely holding his giggles, his eyes wandered to Jinyoung on the floor. What he saw made him almost laugh out loud. Jinyoung sat there, a blanket completely covering him besides one foot and a hand that was aggressively sending him the middle finger. Yugyeom toppled over, a pillow clutched into his fists as he bit his bottom lip.

Jinyoung yanked the blanket from his head, messing up his hair. 

“Stop laughing, you idiot!”, he whispered, pressing the pillow into Yugyeom’s face. For a split second Yugyeom was quiet, just looking at Jinyoung. But then, much to Jinyoung’s dismay, he started to chuckle again.

“If you won’t stop _now_ , I’m sending you back to your seat.” 

That seemed to do the trick. Yugyeom straightened up immediately, starting to arrange the blankets and pillows. Jinyoung sat down next to him shortly after, helping the still grinning boy.

After they had arranged themselves, Yugyeom completely curled into Jinyoung, legs thrown over his lap and chin resting on the top of the other’s head, Jinyoung retrieved his book from the seat pocket.

Yugyeom took notice of the smile gracing the other’s lips as he pressed a gentle kiss against Jinyoung’s temple. 

They stayed like this for a while, Jinyoung reading page after page while Yugyeom was snuggling into him. Yugyeom’s eye lids started to get droopy, his head heavy. 

Jinyoung closed the book and put it down on his lap. Gently, he traced over Yugyeom’s sleeved arm, up to his neck, then continuing to his cheek. He stayed there, stroking the soft skin slowly. Yugyeom’s eyelids fluttered open, Jinyoung smiled tenderly at the younger.

He could tell that Yugyeom was already halfway into the dream world. That didn’t stop him to press their lips together though, kissing him goodnight.

A small “sweet dreams hyung” was muttered, then Yugyeom was out like a light.

Jinyoung was very careful when he arranged Yugyeom, not wanting the younger to wake up with a sore neck in the morning. 

Yugyeom’s gentle breathing against his ear was calming, lulling Jinyoung in. Soon, his book slipped from his fingers, as he fell asleep himself.

xXx

The only thing Jaebeom had wanted was to hurry to the bathroom and back as quickly as possible and then to continue his slumber. Two idiots made him halt in his steps though, right in front of Jinyoung’s seat. The last time he had passed there had only been one person on it, but now there was one more. Jinyoung and Yugyeom were holding each other gently in their sleep. The younger even had his legs thrown over Jinyoung’s, or he guessed that was the case, the blanket, that was pooled around their waists, was obscuring the view.

He gently smiled down at the pair as he took notice of their hands. Tightly entwined. Then it hit him.

“I hope at one point you two will find the courage to tell me and the other guys,” he thought to himself. 

“You don’t have to hide this from us, you know?”, he whispered gently as he tugged the blanket up to their chins, ruffling their hair affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> Feel free to talk to me in the coments or on twitter (@snowinspring98) ^^ 
> 
> Ok bye bye, have a nice day/evening/night :)


End file.
